Mauvaise passe
by Griizz
Summary: [OS] Scorpius aimait Rose, et pour elle, il imagina le pire des stratagèmes.


Ceci est un OS centré sur Pansy et Scorpius, deux personnages que mon imagination souhaitait à tout prix rapprocher. Bonne lecture à ceux qui se laissent tenter :)

* * *

 _Mauvaise passe_

Il était tard et l'Allée des Embrumes se parait d'un voile de brume inquiétant. Il paraissait cependant moins hostile qu'hier. La lune illuminait de sa clarté toutes les créatures qui paradaient ici la nuit, de la goule égarée aux gobelins facétieux, sortant subitement d'un nuage argenté de brume. Parfois, Pansy se perdait à contempler cette rue de tous les complots depuis la fenêtre de son petit appartement miteux. L'éternelle demoiselle avait depuis longtemps perdu goût à la vie. Tout était devenu si insipide, si dénué de sens. Avachie dans son canapé de cuir rapiécé, Pansy buvait jusqu'à perdre la raison. C'était de loin le meilleur remède qu'elle ait à sa disposition pour apaiser ses ruminations et ses déceptions perpétuelles. C'était une fâcheuse habitude, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cessé de boire ce délicieux liquide ambré, nommé vin des elfes, qui dégringolait avec panache dans sa gorge sèche.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais Pansy n'avait jamais rien fait non plus pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Elle ne changeait jamais, ressassant les mêmes idées, clamant les mêmes abominations. Pansy n'avait jamais été une enfant de cœur et elle ne le serait probablement jamais. Elle ne pourrait pas changer, car l'idée même du changement la terrifiait. Elle ne supporterait pas de s'être trompée durant toutes ces années, d'avoir vécu et œuvré pour quelque chose qui n'était finalement pas juste. Ce n'était pas de la couardise, ni même de l'orgueil. Pansy se préservait en offrant la même image d'elle aux autres, cachant ses désirs inavoués au fond de son cœur, parce que c'était nettement plus simple d'être cynique et désagréable, que de faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Par inadvertance, Pansy lâcha son verre de vin sur son tapis touffu, où de vieilles tâches rougeâtres avaient déjà séché par le passé. Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine de les faire disparaitre d'un coup de baguette. La vie lui avait arraché tout ce qui avait un tant soit peu de valeur à ses yeux. Elle avait été une traitresse, une seule fois durant son existence, et des années plus tard, elle payait encore son erreur. En dénonçant la présence de Potter ans la Grande Salle, ce jour-là, elle avait précipité sa perte et scellé son triste destin. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée, évidemment, qui aurait voulu d'elle après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ivre du souvenir de sa vie _d'avant_ , ses idées s'étaient assombries au fils des ans, devenant obsessionnelles et agitées. Elle s'était vidée de toute chaleur, de tout amour. Un morceau de glace remplaçait aujourd'hui son cœur atrophié par toutes ces années de solitude.

Mais Pansy ne se voilait pas la face, elle se savait misérable et alcoolique. Sa réputation sulfureuse lui valait parfois des moqueries acerbes de ses proches, qui n'en étaient plus vraiment à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Tout le monde avait eu vent de ses déboires, de ses incartades, et Pansy s'en fichait royalement. Elle en riait même, parfois durant des heures, car se moquer d'elle-même était finalement tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'endormait doucement dans son peignoir malodorant, des coups fermes cognèrent contre la porte de son appartement. Elle fit semblant d'être morte, affalée dans son canapé, mais les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et Pansy redouta que sa porte ne soit fracassée en petits morceaux.

« Ouvrez, je sais que vous êtes ici ! »

Pansy pesta entre ses lèvres gercées, se redressa péniblement en s'aidant de ses coudes et fourra le goulot de sa bouteille de vin dans sa bouche. Elle en but le restant avec avidité, comme si ces coups fermes et déterminés étaient de très mauvais augure. La rasade d'alcool la réconforta un peu, et titubante, elle se hissa sur ses pieds, enfila ses pantoufles démodées et déambula péniblement jusqu'à la porte de son appartement en se tenant aux murs pour ne pas de trébucher.

En ouvrant la porte, Pansy plongea dangereusement en avant, mais une main ferme et douce la retint par l'épaule et lui évita l'humiliation d'avoir le nez aplati contre les chaussures de son visiteur. Chaussures qui, sois-dit en passant, étaient très élégantes et brillaient de mille feux. Le contraste avec ses vieilles pantoufles démodées était saisissant, ce qui l'agaça énormément. Elle-aussi aurait voulu se parer d'or et se rouler dans la luxure. L'injustice de sa condition de paria lui restait en travers de la gorge, même après toutes ces années. Lentement, Pansy remonta son regard venimeux sur le costume d'affaire tout aussi élégant de cet emmerdeur – car il l'était réellement pour la déranger à une heure pareille – et s'attarda sur la carrure sèche et musclée qui le remplissait à merveille. C'était de loin la vue la plus réjouissante qu'elle ait eue aujourd'hui. Pansy l'avait reluqué sans la moindre gêne, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, mais elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle croisa le regard anthracite de cet emmerdeur diablement bien foutu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous devant chez moi ? »

L'emmerdeur jeta un regard dégoûté à l'intérieur de son appartement, par-dessus son épaule décharnée, et rangea nonchalamment ses mains pâles dans les poches de son costume d'affaire. Scorpius ressemblait à si méprendre à son père. La même arrogance se dégageait de lui, la même confiance en soi, la même couardise. Pansy aurait mis sa main à couper que le fils était encore plus présomptueux que le père. Son beau costume, ses chaussures étincelantes, ses cheveux coiffées en arrière et sa barbe naissante lui octroyaient un charme insoupçonné. Mais ce n'était qu'une image, une illusion. Pansy savait quelles pourritures se cachaient sous les traits d'ange de ce morveux.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Il avait été d'une extrême politesse, ce dont Pansy n'était définitivement pas habituée. Elle le toisa longuement, craignant une supercherie de mauvais goût. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas revu le rejeton Malfoy, ce qui n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire. Pansy n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle à quel point elle avait vieilli. Même ses amants avaient droit à sa colère s'ils osaient relever les imperfections de son visage vieillissant ou même de ses seins légèrement tombants.

Voyant qu'elle le matait sans gêne, Scorpius planta son regard déstabilisant sur elle et lui accorda un sourire poli. Pansy en fut plus perturbée qu'autre chose. Sans comprendre le sens de ses gestes, ce soir-là, elle laissa le jeune Malfoy s'insinuer dans l'intimité sombre de son âme. L'état de son appartement reflétait parfaitement bien la morosité qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis toutes ces années. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'une vie de sorcière respectée, d'être celle que l'on regarde, celle que l'on idolâtre. Porter des robes en soie, vivre dans la demeure d'un riche héritier, s'enhardir de sa fortune auprès des plus démunis. Pansy était mauvaise et elle ne s'en était jamais cachée. Son besoin obsessionnel de reconnaissance l'avait rendue âpre et rabougrie.

« Vous vivez dans un dépotoir. »

Scorpius avait dégoté le vieux string qu'elle avait laissé pendre négligemment à la lampe enchantée que son père lui avait offerte, trente-six ans plus tôt. Cette vieille babiole était moche, sale, mais sa valeur n'avait pas d'égal dans le cœur de Pansy. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir laissé ses perversités entachés l'innocence de cet objet symbolique. Scorpius fit glisser le tissu noir en dentelle le long de son doigt, d'une façon volontairement provocatrice, et planta son regard amusé dans celui contrarié de Pansy. Ce morveux ne manquait pas de toupet pour venir la déranger aussi tardivement et lui reprocher de laisser traîner _ses_ affaires dans _son_ appartement.

« Je vis comme il me plaît, gamin. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ou je te fous dehors. »

Merlin, elle s'était trop assagie avec le temps. Auparavant, elle n'aurait pas hésité à le jeter dehors à coups de baguette magique. Encore un des mauvais effets de cette sagesse agaçante qu'elle découvrait avec l'âge qui était malheureusement le sien. Lasse, elle se laissa retomber dans son canapé miteux. Elle n'attendait rien de Scorpius, pas même l'ombre d'un sourire compatissant, mais Pansy avouait à contrecœur que sa présence était mystérieusement plus rassurante que sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Elle le lorgna de ses prunelles désenchantées et sévères, ses jambes maigrelettes étalées sur sa table basse jonchée de bouteilles vides et de vieux cartons de pizzas.

« Mon père. »

« Quoi ton père ? »

« Je veux… je vous propose un marché. »

Scorpius s'était planté juste devant elle, ses jambes se mêlant presque aux siennes par elle-ne-sait quel maléfice, séduisant et sûr de lui. Son regard anthracite la vrillait avec une intensité rare, qu'elle n'avait jamais surpris dans les yeux de ses amants. Il avait à peine vingt ans et pourtant, il avait l'assurance de ceux qui en paraissaient quarante.

« Un marché ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Elle n'était pas du tout amusée par ce jeune présomptueux. Par Merlin, elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser entrer. Le destin lui jouait décidément un très mauvais tour. Pansy détestait Drago Malfoy, et ce depuis plus de vingt ans. Ils étaient pourtant amis par le passé. Mais la fatalité de la vie les avait irrémédiablement poussés à se haïr cordialement, l'une n'acceptant pas la couardise de l'autre, et l'autre n'acceptant pas la mesquinerie de l'une. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas différents. Seulement, Pansy affrontait son ignominie avec la tête haute, tandis que Drago avait changé et s'était adapté à la société sorcière d'aujourd'hui, où même les elfes de maison devaient être traités comme des égaux. C'en était trop pour Pansy, dont les mœurs légères avaient fini par avoir raison d'elle. Elle défendait quiconque de la traiter de traînée, mais elle savait qu'en offrant son corps comme elle le faisait, elle le salissait de l'intérieur. Drago n'avait jamais eu le courage de la confronter et de lui révéler le fond de ses pensées, et cette couardise, elle redoutait qu'elle ne soit imprimée dans la chair de son fils.

« Acceptez de jouer le rôle de ma fiancée et je vous aiderai à remettre un peu d'ordres… », Scoprius jeta un coup d'œil critique à l'appartement de Pansy, « … dans votre vie. »

Pansy avala la pilule de travers. Certes, elle était un peu bordélique, mais de quel droit se permettait-il de la critiquer aussi sereinement, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas ? L'arrogance de Scorpius lui arracha de brefs souvenirs, tous plus désagréables les uns que les autres. _Tel père, tel fils_. Pansy afficha un rictus perfide, galvanisé par la colère sourde qui lui rongeait le cœur.

« Jouer ta fiancée ? » répéta-t-elle, d'une voix marquée de dédain.

Scorpius fit nonchalamment le tour de son canapé, si bien que Pansy se sentit traquée et acculée. Mais elle n'était pas prête à se laisser impressionner par ses belles paroles ou ses beaux yeux gris. Il avait hérité de la prestance des Malfoy, de leur apparence guindée et de leurs manières de Sang-Pur. Malheureusement, il avait également hérité de tous leurs défauts.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Acceptez de jouer la comédie pour moi. »

« Et pourquoi ? » s'amusa Pansy, dont le sourire s'était involontairement élargi. « Ton père me déteste, il en deviendrait fou. »

« Vous êtes justement celle qu'il me faut. »

Scorpius sourit malicieusement à Pansy, dont les traits s'étaient figés. Il souhaitait se servir d'elle pour exaspérer son père, le pousser à bout, lui rendre la vie infernale. L'honneur de sa famille serait souillé si son fils annonçait officiellement ses fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson, une femme de vingt-cinq ans son aînée, qui traînait officieusement dans tous les bars du Chemin de Traverse. Pansy regarda Scorpius s'asseoir élégamment dans le fauteuil trônant en face de son canapé, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

« Non. »

Pansy n'était pas de celles que l'on manipulait comme de parfaites poupées inanimées. Elle s'était promise de ne plus céder aux caprices du monde fou dans lequel ils vivaient tous aujourd'hui.

« Je ne vous demanderai presque rien, simplement d'assister aux dîners de famille et de vous affichez en public avec moi lorsqu'il le sera nécessaire. »

« Je ne suis pas une godiche. »

Scorpius haussa un sourcil, affichant cet air mesquin propre aux hommes de la famille Malfoy.

« Vous avez une réputation plutôt… »

« Les rumeurs sont des rumeurs. »

Pansy se massa le crâne dans un soupir las. Les morveux se croyaient toujours plus malins qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Elle l'avait été elle-aussi autrefois, mais toutes ces années lui avaient prouvé qu'elle s'était toujours trompée. Son assurance démesurée de jeunesse avait fini par laisser place à l'incertitude et à la sagesse de l'âge. Pansy n'était plus aussi prétentieuse qu'à Poudlard, certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas la vie de rêve qu'elle s'était jadis promise. Son reflet dans la glace lui renvoyait l'échec, la désolation, et l'image d'une femme aux traits vieillis et presque fatigués. Elle restait néanmoins une très belle femme – pour son âge – et s'en servait pour oublier la misère dans laquelle elle vivait.

Qu'elle aimerait porter des manteaux de fourrure, des robes sorcières élégantes et hors de prix, des diamants au poignet et des rubis aux oreilles ! Mais les hommes qu'elle côtoyaient n'étaient pas de ceux qui se préoccupaient de son confort ou de ses désirs, ils prenaient et ne rendaient jamais. Pansy s'était habituée à n'être qu'un bouche trou en amour, mais elle ne supportait pas d'être dérangée aussi tardivement par un morveux qui ne cherchait manifestement qu'à se moquer d'elle.

« Maintenant dégage de chez moi, avant que je ne te mette à la porte moi-même. »

Scorpius n'en avait certainement pas l'intention. Elle l'avait deviné à la manière dont il s'était élégamment penché vers elle, ses coudes se rabattant doucement sur ses genoux. Un sourire fin étira ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'il vrillait Pansy d'un regard soutenu et perturbant.

« J'ai déjà une magnifique fiancée, mais il se trouve qu'elle est la fille d'un des pires ennemis de mon père. Il n'acceptera pas que je marie avec elle… sauf si je m'affiche avec quelqu'un qu'il déteste encore plus. »

C'était bien là le résonnement d'un gamin impertinent. Pansy se serait bien moquée de lui, mais l'absurdité de sa requête ne l'amusait plus du tout. Elle était fatiguée, de mauvaise humeur et soûle. Elle ne rêvait plus que de son lit et du silence.

« Tu en as déjà parler à ta fiancée au moins ?

« Pas encore. »

« Tu vois, c'est le genre de choses que les femmes détestent. Partager. Et c'est surtout le cas des jeunes femmes comme ta copine » trancha Pansy, d'une voix glaciale.

« Elle est plus compréhensive que vous ne le pensez. Et mon père vous hait tellement… »

Scorpius ne savait même pas pourquoi Drago et elle se haïssaient cordialement. Il n'avait aucune idée de leur passé, de leur histoire, de ces mois de folie qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Non, il n'en avait clairement pas idée.

« Je peux vous offrir ce que vous désirez, Pansy, j'en ai les moyens. Réfléchissez bien. »

Scoprius consentit enfin à décoller ses charmantes petites fesses de son canapé non reluisant et ressortit de l'appartement, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Pansy, qui s'était déjà plantée à côté de sa porte pour la refermer d'un coup sec.

« Si vous acceptez mon marché, je vous attendrai dans trois jours à la Farandole Enchantée, à vingt heures précise. »

Pansy lui claqua la porte au nez. Sa tranquillité retrouvée, elle s'accorda une dernière bouteille de vin des elfes et consentit à se coucher lorsque le soleil la menaça de lui brûler les yeux de sa lumière estivale. Ensevelie sous une montagne de couvertures, Pansy s'endormit comme une masse, ses rêves tourmentés par le sourire fourbe mais pas moins séduisant de ce morveux imbu de lui-même.

.

Lorsqu'elle s'était finalement réveillée, Pansy s'était ressassée sa soirée, un filet de bave aux lèvres. La Farandole Enchantée était un restaurant très populaire et très chic sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il accueillait les familles sorcières les plus riches et les plus prestigieuses de Londres et d'ailleurs. Pansy n'avait jamais mis le pied dans ce restaurant. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle mourrait avant d'en avoir l'occasion. Mais ce morveu avait déjoué, en quelque sorte, le chemin qu'avait tracé son âpre destin. Pansy n'aimait pas l'idée de se rabaisser et d'obéir à ce vaurien, il était si prétentieux, si semblable à son père. Cependant, il lui offrait là une chance de vivre la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Elle serait sotte de refuser. C'était probablement la dernière chance qui lui était donnée de briller en société.

Pansy rumina cette proposition singulière durant des jours, s'enfermant chez elle et buvant des litres et des litres de vin des elfes. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour renier sa fierté et son honneur. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'afficher au bras d'un gamin et prétendre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Pansy n'aimait déjà pas les hommes plus jeunes qu'elle. Elle les trouvait ennuyants, inexpérimentés, bêtes. Ils n'étaient dictés que par leurs hormones et leur soif de conquête. Faire partie de leur collection ne l'avait jamais amusée et ne l'amuserait certainement jamais. Peut-être était-elle jalouse de leur jeunesse, peut-être les insultait-elle parce qu'elle regrettait de ne plus être aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, sa peau était tiraillée, des rides apparaissaient aux endroits les moins opportuns de son visage, ses paupières s'étaient légèrement affaissées, et ses lèvres s'étaient asséchées. Elle se sentait dévastée par l'œuvre du temps. Vieillir était ce qui terrifiait le plus Pansy, parce qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de la mort sans avoir connu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, le bonheur. Sa vie était vide de sens. Même lorsqu'un homme la prenait violemment contre le mur de son salon, elle ne ressentait rien. Comme si le temps l'insensibilisait de plus en plus au monde qui l'entourait. Pansy paraissait désespérée, mais elle se refusait la honte d'accepter un tel marché. Scorpius avait soulevé une sacrée pagaille dans sa vie. Elle n'était même pas retournée au bar depuis sa visite. Et l'abstinence n'était pas du tout son fort.

Comme frappée par l'évidence, Pansy se redressa, chopa sa baguette magique coincée entre deux cartons de pizzas et fit voler ses habits jusqu'à elle. Il était temps qu'elle se change les idées. Elle enfila prestement ses collants, sa robe verte et ses maigres bijoux, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher les ravages du temps avec quelques sortilèges et quelques artifices Moldus. Une fois prête, Pansy ferma à clé son appartement et quitta l'Allée des Embrumes pour se rendre au bar de _l'œil vitreux_ , tout au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Elle commanda un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à Breckman, le barman et propriétaire de l'établissement.

« Ah Pansy ! Je craignais qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose » lui sourit-il grassement.

Elle avait commis la grossière erreur de coucher avec lui une fois. Une seule fois. Et depuis ce jour, il n'arrêtait pas de faire ce geste écœurant avec ses doigts à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil avisé aux alentours et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas foule aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, un homme ténébreux était assis dans la pénombre, en face d'elle, et elle sut aussitôt qu'elle repartirait avec lui ce soir.

« C'est la maison qui offre ! » beugla Breckman en abattant le verre qu'elle avait commandé devant elle. « Mais tu te souviens de notre arrangement hein ? Je t'offre tes consommations si tu me promets de garder ta langue dans ta poche » murmura-t-il avec la gravité des ceux qui avaient quelque chose à se reprocher.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je tiens toujours mes promesses » roucoula Pansy en retour.

Elle s'éloigna du comptoir en ricanant. Breckman était imprudent et un peu stupide. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens le soir où Pansy avait découvert son secret. Et depuis que Potter était devenu le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, les criminels avaient de quoi s'inquiéter. Malgré sa rancœur tenace, Pansy était lucide et elle savait que Potter était l'un des meilleurs Aurors de son temps. Difficile de tenir un petit commerce illicite sous le nez d'un homme comme lui.

En s'asseyant à sa table habituelle, dans le coin près de la fenêtre bariolée, Pansy imagina la tête de Scorpius, vert de rage, à attendre une femme défraîchie qui lui avait manifestement fait faux bond. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Le morveux devait apprendre que dans la vie, on ne pouvait pas obtenir tout ce que l'on convoitait. Même la magie ne pouvait accomplir tous les miracles.

« Bonsoir. »

Pansy pivota lentement la tête et déposa son regard appréciateur sur le bel homme ténébreux qui l'avait rejointe à sa table, emportant avec lui sa Vodka MontreGlace et son manteau. Elle passa une très bonne soirée en sa compagnie. Meilleure que toutes les autres, et qui plus est, sans être enivrée par le whisky. Charles était employé au Ministère de la magie, dans le département de la justice magique. Apparemment, il avait été affecté à un nouveau dossier très récemment. Mais pour le grand bonheur de Pansy, il n'était pas de service ce soir. Un peu avant minuit, Charles avait fini par se rapprocher d'elle, et maintenant, Pansy effleurait son torse du bout des doigts, avide que cette soirée se termine aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Seulement, lorsqu'elle crut enfin goûter à la bouche envoutante de cet inconnu, Pansy sentit une main ferme la tirer en arrière par l'épaule et la plaquer contre une surface chaude et molle. Elle lâcha dans la foulée un hoquet surpris et indigné très disgracieux.

« Elle est avec moi. »

Pansy reconnut avec horreur la voix de Scorpius Malfoy. Elle avait senti son souffle lui effleurer la nuque, tandis qu'il fixait avec un profond dédain l'homme qu'elle avait charmé durant toute la soirée.

« On ne vous retient pas » siffla froidement le jeune Malfoy.

L'inconnu questionna Pansy du regard, mais elle était tellement prise de court qu'elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le retenir. Il quitta le bar en jetant un dernier regard assassin à Scorpius, qui lui brillait de mesquinerie. Curieusement, Pansy avait eu la dérangeante impression que ces deux hommes se connaissaient déjà et que l'enjeu de leur animosité commune dépassait largement sa propre petite personne.

« Je vous ai attendue longtemps hier » poursuivit Scoprius lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls.

« Lâche-moi. »

La voix dangereusement railleuse de Pansy ne l'intimida guère. Il profita même des regards interloqués que les habitués avaient rivés sur eux pour la serrer encore plus fort contre lui, comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Pansy sentait son parfum hors de prix, qui malgré sa fragrance exquise, lui piquait atrocement le nez et les yeux.

« Comme vous n'êtes pas venue hier, j'ai diné seul. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais, ni ce que je désirais montrer en m'affichant dans ce restaurant très fréquenté » fustigea-t-il.

Pansy n'en revenait pas. Ce petit impertinent osait-il lui faire des reproches ? Ce vaurien était tellement agaçant qu'elle en bouillonnait de haine, ses joues pâles devenant subitement écarlates et ses cheveux de paille se dressant sur sa tête comme si elle avait mis les doigts dans une prise électrique moldue.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais venir. Plutôt me jeter dans le gueule d'un dragon. Et par Merlin, lâche-moi ! »

Cette fois-ci, il consentit à la relâcher, surtout parce qu'elle avait crié et que tout le monde les observait maintenant d'un œil hautement réprobateur. Pansy épousseta sa robe comme si elle était tombée dans un tas de merde et fusilla Scorpius d'un regard noir. Lui, en revanche, s'était détendu et avait nonchalamment posé son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Pansy. Il se croyait malin, elle n'avait qu'à lire son sourire satisfait pour le comprendre.

« J'avoue tout de même que vous avez du goût Pansy, vous les choisissez bien » se moqua-t-il ouvertement, rabattant quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds et lumineux à l'arrière de sa fichue tête.

« Je ne te permets pas » le prévint-elle dans un grondement de gorge inquiétant.

« Mon père m'a toujours dit que vous vous contentiez des rebuts, je constate seulement qu'il avait tort. »

Cette pique l'agaça énormément et elle eut un mal fou à garder son sang-froid. Elle sentait son pouls battre dans sa tête tellement elle désirait réduire en cendres cet abruti de Drago Malfoy et enfermer sa progéniture à Azkaban.

« Je connais assez ton père pour savoir qu'il a plus souvent tort que raison. »

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil courroucé à la pendule. Il était bientôt minuit. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de rentrer à la maison, mais sa proie s'étant envolée, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Rester seule dans cet endroit était un flagrant synonyme de tristesse et elle avait déjà beaucoup de peine à faire taire les rumeurs, autant ne pas les alimenter si stupidement. Pansy nota mentalement que Scorpius avait une fois de plus gâché sa soirée. Et il osait salir le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait avec des ragots calomnieux.

« Vous reprenez un verre ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup. »

« Oh, je vois que ça cogite là-dedans » sourit Pansy d'un air perfide et mauvais.

Le jeune Malfoy ferma les yeux, comme s'il était face à un horrible dilemme, et les rouvrit en hélant Breckman avec toute l'élégance dont la nature lui avait fait grâce. Pansy détestait ce favoritisme, elle qui avait toujours eu le surnom de « tronche de carlin ». C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter pour ce soir.

« Ne partez pas Pansy, s'il-vous-plaît » lui demanda-t-il poliment en lui retenant le poignet – ce geste lui déclencha une violente allergie. « Vous semblez croire me connaître, savoir tout de moi et de ce que je pense, mais je peux vous dire qu'à l'instar de mon père, vous avez plus souvent tort que raison. »

L'arrogance de la jeunesse. Pansy s'efforça de contenir sa haine en elle, de ne rien laisser transparaître sur ses traits fatigués. _Ils croient toujours tout savoir_. Exaspérée, elle se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« En quoi ai-je tort ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme mon père. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Laissez-moi une chance de vous le prouver. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gamin était si énervant, et pourtant si attirant. Le charme naturel qui se dégageait de lui ne la laissait pas insensible. Par Merlin, elle se sentait si misérable d'éprouver du désir pour le fils de Drago Malfoy. Elle se sortit immédiatement cette idée saugrenue de la tête et renifla avec dédain.

« Tu devrais rentrer auprès de ta fiancée, elle va s'inquiéter. »

« Elle sait que je suis ici. En vérité, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de vous retrouver pour que je puisse… m'excuser. »

« T'excuser ? »

« De vous avoir proposé ce marché offensant. »

De mémoire, Pansy n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy s'excuser. Cette situation était purement surréaliste. Elle était dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse, _lucide_ , en compagnie de Scorpius Malfoy, un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une semaine et qui se révélait être le fils de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Pour couronner le tout, il s'était excusé de son attitude déplacée et avait salué son goût en matière d'homme. Pansy ne comprenait décidément plus rien au monde de fou dans lequel elle était forcée de vivre.

« Ta fiancée doit être une femme remarquable » reprit Pansy d'une voix plus apaisée, acceptant silencieusement ses excuses en ayant le sourire le plus dégoûté qui soit. « Ton père le reconnaîtra lui-aussi, quand il aura cessé de jouer au vieux con. »

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius se contenta de sourire, mais cette fois-ci avec une sincérité touchante. Pansy cligna des yeux, comme si ce qu'elle voyait été irréaliste. Inconsciemment, elle grignota la paille du cocktail à la figue que Scorpius lui avait commandé et que Breckman venait de poser violemment devant elle, mécontent qu'elle soit aussi proche du jeune Malfoy. Il avait sûrement bêtement cru qu'il aurait une chance avec elle ce soir.

« Rose aimerait vous rencontrer, Pansy. »

« Rose hein, c'est un joli prénom… elle ne serait pas la fille du copain à Potter, le rouquin ? »

Tout était parfaitement clair à présent. Scorpius avait l'intention de se marier avec la fille de Ronald Weasley, un des pires ennemis de Drago. Les veilles rancunes étaient tenaces et il n'avait pas tellement tort, son mariage avec Rose Weasley allait être très difficile à avaler pour Drago. Pansy s'en réjouissait déjà.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous au Ministère. »

« En mal j'imagine, on me prête beaucoup de méfaits » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« S'intéresser aux malheurs des autres nous empêche de sombrer dans les nôtres. » Scoprius but une gorgée lente de son rhum, appréciant le silence stupéfait de son interlocutrice. « C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas, comme nos aprioris ont la vie dure ? »

Pansy ria d'une voix faible, le sourire en coin de Scorpius la gênant plus qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder de cette manière indécente, désirable et assurée. Ses yeux la happaient dans un flot de pensées pas très innocentes et elle s'en voulait encore plus de rester dans ce bar avec lui. Elle devait rentrer à la maison, tout oublier, et manger une bonne grosse part de tarte à la citrouille. Oui, c'était certainement ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Pansy était rentrée à pied, laissant Scorpius sur le pas de porte de l'œil vitreux, un étrange sentiment de flottement égarant sa conscience. Ses jambes semblaient être du coton, ses mains étaient moites, et les battements de son cœur étaient plus anarchiques que jamais. Elle ria doucement pour elle-même, alors qu'elle se déshabillait entièrement et se réfugiait sous ses draps. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle passerait, cette mauvaise passe.


End file.
